Picnic
by Rend
Summary: Isaac and Mia go for a picnic, Mudshipping fluff. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, any of it's characters or references.

Hello this is my first Golden Sun fanfiction, it's an IsaacxMia story so Mudshipping, it's also one-shot, I hope you enjoy.

Picnic

It had been almost a month now since the last lighthouse was lit and the eight heroes returned to Vale, or what was left of it. Almost the entire village had been destroyed as a result of the four lighthouses being lit. Now everyone was busy trying to reconstruct the village. Piers had left to return to Lemuria to inform his king that the lighthouses had been lit but planned to return, Ivan had returned to Contigo with Hamma. This just left Isaac, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Garet and Sheba.

Sheba had stayed behind with Felix not wanting to return to Lalivero, while Mia she had another reason for staying behind.

It was now a peaceful sunny day, days like these were now quite frequent since the release of the Golden Sun, though there were periods of rain they never lasted long. In the short time since the reconstruction began there has been vast progress made, to the point where nearly half the village was already rebuilt.

Mia was now walking through and open grassland accompanied by Isaac who was carrying a hand-woven picnic basket. They were both dressed in their usual attire for Mia she was covered from her neck down, she had on her thick long-sleeved white t-shirt and long white pants over that she had on a thick white robe along with a long white cape and gloves on her hands, with the exception of her head her entire body was covered. Isaac was dressed in his tunic over his long-sleeved blue t-shirt, long blue pants that was tucked into his brown boots, he also had on a pair of brown gloves on his hands and a yellow scarf around his neck.

There were hardly any clouds in the sky to prevent the sun from shining down on the green field where the duo walked together. The grass was a deep shade of green and only reached to their ankles. In the savannah where they walked together it was empty they were the only two people that could be seen. Occasionally when they though that each other weren't looking they would both try to steal a glace at each other.

"There," the blond-haired boy said to his female companion pointing to the only visible tree.

Mia nodded and walked underneath the tree. It provided a welcome relief of shade for the two, there were many branches on the tree and they spread out in countless directions creating a small canopy.

"It so tranquil here," Mia said taking a seat by the bark.

"Yeah it is," Isaac replied.

He then laid the picnic basket on the ground and took out a red and white checkered blanket and spread it out under the tree. He placed the basket on top of the blanket and extended his hand toward his companion. Mia smiled at the gesture and gracefully placed her slender fingers into his larger hands. Though they both had on gloves there was a warmth that spread through their bodies whenever they touched even though separated by clothing.

He gently and gracefully led her to sit down on the blanket. She smiled at the gesture but seemed to frown when he withdrew his hand but immediately hid her discomfort from him.

"Thanks for inviting me today," She said smiling at him trying desperately to hide the pink blush from forming on her cheeks.

The blue-eyed boy seated himself next to her, "I won't rather be here with anyone else," He replied.

At his response she immediately lost the battle with her blush. Isaac noticed that Mia turned away from him, he mentally slapped himself for saying such a stupid phrase.

"Mia are you okay?" He asked.

It took a few seconds for her to regain her composure and she returned to face his gaze this time smiling at him, "I'm fine, but I'm famished, shall we start eating?"

Isaac nodded from the picnic basket he took out a plate with several sandwiches wrapped in a plastic, each of the sandwiches were cut into two triangles. The blond-haired Venus adept unwrapped one and handed it to her.

"I made these myself, I hope you enjoy it," He told her.

"Thank you, if you made it then I'm sure I will," She replied as she took the sandwich from his hand.

Isaac had made a type of paste by shredding chicken and adding paste along with some light seasoning and pasted it along the bread. It was actually his first time ever cooking or preparing a meal.

He watched as she gracefully ate the sandwich he made. He exhaled a content sigh as his were aware of her every movement. Though the two were not a couple they were in fact closer that all the others and were most frequently found together. It never bothered them that they spent so much time together or always though about each other but eventually it started to become awkward. Isaac didn't know why but he found himself always thinking about her, she was on his mind every second she wasn't around and whenever she was he would feel incomplete. But never the less he loved her presence around him, it filled him with a strange calmness, no matter how angry or sad or upset he was, whenever he saw her nothing else in the world mattered only her and her happiness. Suddenly the blue-eyed girl was aware of her male companion's eyed fixed on her.

"Isaac?" She spoke in her soft sweet tone.

Hearing her call his name snapped him out of his daydream, "Mia I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare," He quickly apologized.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" She asked him, mentally she was asking herself hundreds of questions, wondering if she did something wrong and that is why he was staring at her. She started to become embarrassed but did her best to hide it.

"I'm sorry I was staring at you, but you just seem to get more beautiful every day," Isaac apologized.

It only took him a second to realize what he had said, his expression on his face was one of horror, but Mia who was flustered a minute ago was a red as an apple. She couldn't believe that Isaac had just complemented her.

"Isaac do you mean that?" She asked.

Quickly he turned away from her and looked at the grass at the end of the blanket, "Yeah," He confessed.

"Isaac look at me," She said softly.

Mia had placed the half eaten sandwich on a napkin and placed it near the basket. Isaac turned to meet her gaze slowly. He was slightly taller than her, both pair of blue eyes locked with each other. Isaac's expression wasn't that of horror or fear from the moment earlier, it was a soft gently expression. No words were exchanged between the two, their eyes remained locked with each other, and both were smiling. Mia then took her right hand and pressed it against Isaac's left cheek, even through her glove, she could feel the softness and warmth of his skin.

Isaac closed his eyes and reveled in her touch but then realized they weren't touching, their skin had never made and contact and a building within him a new desire to feel her flesh, to feel her flesh pressed against him. Isaac ungloved his hands and mimicked the same action as Mia performed except this time to moment both their skin touched a sudden jolt of electricity spread through their bodies, but it felt strange the electricity seemed to be made from an inferno as it caused a new feeling of warmth it was different from before, the warmth kept getting hotter and hotter. This new sensation emanated from where both their flesh were touching and spread through their entire bodies.

Whatever this new feeling was both of them enjoyed it, it a new to yet intoxicating they had never experienced anything like it before. Soon Mia also quickly ungloved her hands so she could touch him. In only a few seconds both pairs of hands were running along each other's cheeks, the same burning sensation from before building.

"Isaac," Mia whispered.

The blond-haired slayer bent his neck forward a bit till their foreheads were touching, both their eyed were closed and on each of their hands their fingers were intertwined.

"Mia," Isaac whispered.

Isaac opened his eyed to see the young angel with tears in her eyes. 'She's beautiful…no she is beyond beautiful, such a word doesn't not do her justice' Isaac thought to himself.

He knew she wasn't sad or angry, whatever those tears were, it was for something else, something she had kept pent up inside her. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek along hers. Mia couldn't contain the bliss she was feeling, the sensation of Isaac rubbing his skin against hers; it was as if being welcomed into Heaven.

She knew she liked him, she liked him a lot, maybe she even loved him, it was a strange emotion she had never experienced before but being around him made her feel as if she was strong enough to take on the entire world but when she tried to voice her feelings it was as if all the strength had been drained from her body.

But for Isaac the feeling was different it was torture, the more he rubbed his flesh on her to more he wanted to be exposed to him. He felt her shift her position from sitting on the blanket to now sitting on his lap, he liked their new position. Now his cheek was rubbing against the opposite cheek he was rubbing against recently. He couldn't contain it, he wanted to know if all her skin felt like her face and hands, if they were as soft and smooth as silk.

Then he brought his face in front of her, what happened next, neither of them expected. Isaac didn't know what possessed him but he leant forward and let his lips brush against hers. Even after the initial contact they didn't separate, he continued to let his lips brush against hers.

Mia was in shock for about a nanosecond but it quickly passed, if the feeling of his skin rubbing against her's was like being welcomed into Heaven then the sensation of their lips touching was like being welcomed into the arms of God. It was her first kiss, this was in fact her first romantic experience as it was also his, and to say that it was beyond perfect would be the biggest understatement imaginable. It was beyond anything either of them had ever experienced, all their battles, all their experiences during their travels felt so trivial compared to this ethereal sensation.

After a few minutes they broke away, Isaac soon realized what they were doing. Quickly his expression turned to one of shock.

"Mia I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that," He quickly apologized, but in fact he was not sorry, he had never felt so fulfilled.

"Don't!" Mia countered new tears forming in her eyes. But unlike before these were tears of sadness, "Don't let the greatest experience to ever happen to me be a mistake."

Isaac cupped her cheek with his hands, she was still sitting on him, clouds had finally exposed themselves in the sky, and one was now covering the sun.

"Mia, it wasn't a mistake and though I apologized, I'm not sorry, and…if you would allow it…I'd like to continue," Isaac asked her.

A smile formed on the angel's lips, "I'd like if you continue," she said with a hint of seduction.

Their lips touched again but this time it was different, as if bestowed with newfound knowledge both their lips opened and closed around each other, with a burning passion Isaac used his tongue to lick her lips, Mia let out a soft moan and opened her mouth giving the blond-haired boy the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. The kiss became more passionate when both entered into a tongue-wrestle.

Isaac lay down on blanket with his angel lying on top of his both of their mouths were still connected, neither one of them wanting to break their passion. This was the most passionate experience for either of them. Soon Isaac hands were wrapped around her waist and her's around his neck, they had both forgotten about the picnic basket. Eventually they would both figure out and make sense of the strange emotions they held for each other and understand their feelings and desire to be with one other but right now neither of them didn't care, as long as they held each other and shared in this passion that was all that mattered.

Fin.

----------

Well what do you think of it? It isn't my first fanfiction but it's my first Golden Sun fanfiction, I hoped you enjoyed reading it, please forgive any spelling and grammar errors, I'm not to good with english. I also plan to write more IsaacxMia fanfiction in the future, I might decide to do a sequel to this if I get enough requests. Remember this was a one-shot...

So leave a review and let me know what you think...even if you hated it.


End file.
